Rebel Yell
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: The scooby girls are having a slumber party, watching a nice wholesome film when the film isn't a wholesome flick and it turns out to be a prank pulled by Spike.


Author Notes:

This is an alternate universe where Kendra lives during Season Five. I was also inspired by another KendraSpike fic that was not as detailed as I wanted it to be. This story takes place shortly after Riley leaves Buffy. It is also part of a song fic challenge where I have to write eighteen song fics. This is number fifteen! Yay! Also the season has been slightly altered because in cannon Spike falls in love with Buffy, however in this story Spike falls in love with Kendra.

"What's the movie of choice tonight, Will?" Buffy asked the red headed witch.

"I thought we would watch Disney's Pocahontas tonight." Willow said, holding up the DVD box.

"Like the indian chief's daughter tale?" Kendra asked. She lived a very sheltered life, so Disney was something foreign to her.

"Kind of but its all romancy and fairytaly." Buffy said. "Its not like the actual story completly."

Willow popped the disk inside the player, not knowing that a certain someone pulled a little prank, specifically on Kendra. It was Pocahontas, but not the version they were hoping. Instead they got a slightly naughtier version than a wholesome Disney tale.

"I thought this movie was a cartoon." Tara said, quietly.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Buffy said. "Are you sure you got the right movie?"

"Thats what Blockbuster gave me." Willow said with a shrug.

Moments pass. "Is that a nipple?" Anya asked. "Why are they showing full frontal nudity in a children's film?"

"I think I did get the wrong film." Willow said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Tara began to hide behind a pillow. Buffy, Willow and Anya were grossed out as well as confused. After all, Willow did go to the family movie rental place. Not the adults night place. Kendra was confused in a different sense. While Buffy, Willow and Anya were confused on how Willow got this version, Kendra was more focused on the relationship between the nude characters and their provocative acts. Was it normal to touch that way? She certainly never seen such action being done. She heard Anya bragging about sex with Xander before but was this what sex really like? So vulgar yet passionate?

Despite everyone's confusion, they didn't bother taking the tape out. Afterall they were hormonal crazy females. They were also bored and they didn't have their men to satisfy them. Poor Buffy, Riley left her and she had no one to satisfy her sexual rage. Xander was out on the town by himself, since he wasn't invited to the all girls slumber party.

Thirty minutes in, Dawn walked in. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Anya paused the TV. Luckily the screen didn't show anything too explicit and said, "We're watching a movie." She said with a smile.

"Cool, what is it?" Dawn asked, intrigued.

"An adult film, Dawn, this film is not for you." Buffy told her firmly.

"I know what sex is. You don't need to hide it from me." Dawn said.

"Yes, but you're fifteen. Too young to see these movies. Now go play with your toys or something." Buffy said.

Dawn frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Fine." She grumbled and left.

Anya pressed play again and the girls continued to watch in awe of the sensual performance.

Later that night, when Anya, Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Dawn had gone to sleep, Kendra was sleepless. All she could think about is being touched that way. But who could possibly set her off like that? She had no one for her. She didn't want to wake the others by pleasuring herself, so she decided to take a midnight stroll.

That midnight stroll turned into patrolling since some vampires came out and died a dusty death. Until someone appeared. It wasn't Buffy since it was tall and masculine. And it wasn't Angel since he was in Los Angels nor was it Riley since he was gone, probably never to return. That person was Spike.

"What are you doing here?" Kendra asked, curiously. "I didn't know you were killing your own kind now."

"Well ever since I got that chip in my head, I haven't been able to attack you or your friend. Bloody chip." Spike said frustrated. His mood slightly changed and said, "The slumber party wasn't very good?"

"How did you know I was at a slumber party, Vampyre?" Kendra asked.

"I pulled a prank on Little Red yesterday, swapping the movie for something a little raunchy." He answered, satisfied with himself.

"I see…" Kendra said, putting the stake back in her purse. Her hands rested at her thighs as her face looked...pleading.

"Did you seriously watch the whole thing threw?" Spike asked, amused.

Kendra nodded. Spike smirked and circled around her. "Well someone has been a very bad girl for a good girl slayer." He mocked. "I know that look on your face. Your jealous of the others. The two witches have each other, dumbass Xander has his demon princess, as for you, you have no one."

Kendra gulped, afraid what she was in for. Was he doing this to mock her? Or something else? "Yeah, so?" She asked, pretending to be tough.

Spike leaned in and said, "You want to be touched that way. I can see it in you." Breath touched her skin as Kendra gasped.

"What do you want?" Kendra asked.

"To give you, what you rightfully deserve." Spike purred. "Follow me, we'll do it some place private, so no one can see us."

Kendra's mind was holding her back. Was she really going to sleep with the enemy? However he hasn't done harm in a while and he has good intentions. And according to the other scoobies, Spike has actually helped them in situations. But did she have feelings for him? Not much, other than he looked hot, thats what people say when someone's looks is to another's liking. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

Spike noticed she was just standing there. "Come on, whaddya waiting for?" He asked.

Kendra then followed the blonde into his crypt. Kendra's eyes wandered around the room. It was dark ugly and boring. "I know its not much, but what do you expect when I can't go out into the sunlight?" He said.

Kendra turned around to see his toned abs, making her blush. She had never seen a man shirtless before...except in that one film. He came closer and put his hands on her hips and said, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle just this once." His lips pressed against hers. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His weight pressed on hers, knocked her onto the bed where he was on top.

Spike bit on to Kendra's lip which made her gasp, enabling Spike to slip his tongue in and tounge wrestle. Kendra, being a slayer, put up a good tongue fight. However there was no winner since eventually Kendra ran out of air to breath.

Spike took off her pink night gown,she kicked off her slippers and he helped her strip her of socks, leaving her only in white boyshorts. His lips traced down Kendra's neck, on to her nipple, biting and sucking on it, making Kendra gasp and moan with pleasure. Something that she has never done….ever.

"Like that, baby?" Spike asked.

"Yes, please. Touch me again like that." Kendra begged him. So he did the same with the other nipple. She squirmed underneath him, vulnerable to his touch that gave her shocks of pleasure.

Her hands were on his waist still as she tugged off his leather pants. Spike backed off Kendra's nipple and smirked his signature smirk and said, "Whoa, you are naughty."

"Is that a good thing?" Kendra asked, not sure if naughty was slang for anything other than being bad. But was this really bad?

"Yes, go on, take it off." He suggested as he just stood there.

Kendra then pulled down his boxers, with his member erect and hard, wanting Kendra desperately. She eyed it with surprised. Again, this was something new to her, she had no idea what to do with it.

"Like what you see?" Spike purred.

"What do I do with it?" Kendra asked.

"Put it your mouth, trust me." He said. "I want you to touch me now."

Kendra grabbed the base and stuck a small part in her mouth. "Thats it, think of it as a lolipop." He told her. She sucked on him, bobbing her head back and fourth, making Spike push his head back and moan. As foreign as sex was to this slayer, she was bloody good at it. She kept pushing him deeper until she gagged, but she continued going. Eventually something poured out of him. It was salty and slimey, but she swallowed it anyway. He pulled out and pulled off her boyshorts, leaving the chocolate skinned girl nude, and wanting him.

"Spread your legs, sweetheart." Spike said.

Kendra did as his face lapped up her insides. Kendra felt as if her eyes rolled back into her skull. His licks against her core were mesmerizing that she couldn't lay still. "Can't keep still, can you?" He teased.

"Yesssss." Kendra cried.

"Want more?" Spike asked.

"Please." Kendra cried.

His licks were faster, that Kendra's body was out of control and was taken over by euphoria. He then pulled away and said, "Time for the main event. This may hurt." Spike said, sliding into her tight opening.

Pain was nothing to a slayer, but this felt like torture. Kendra tried to hold back a scream of pain, but her lip bled by trying to bite it. "Is this what sex feels like, Spike?"

"The pain is only temporary, babe." He said. "It will go away soon. I promise."

More winces, but eventually the pleasure came and Kendra was howling Spike's name, commanding him to go faster and harder. Eventually they reached their climaxes and held each other in the bed.

"I love you, Kendra." Spike said, kissing her softly.

Kendra was about to respond back until Buffy came storming in with her ax followed by Xander, Giles, Willow, and Anya. Kendra hid her naked body under the covers.

"What is going on?" Spike asked.

"I'd say the same thing with you too. Here I thought Kendra was abducted by Glory and her goons and I came to you for help." Buffy answered, slightly angry, but more shocked.

Kendra tried to explain, "No, I just went out for a stroll and then I ran into Spike and we…"

"Had hot wild sex. I have seen it all." Xander said. "And I thought you had class, Kendra."

"Oh you should talk." Spike said, rolling his eyes.

Giles cleaned his glasses, uncomfortable as everyone (except Anya, who was the most strange of the group) was and said, "Well, we should probably get back, there was no kidnapping after all."

So everyone left. Buffy gave Kendra a concerned look and walked away. Tonight had been awkward. Fun. But mostly spectacular.


End file.
